AmericaxReader Daylight
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: The night is the only thing that is keeping you together, and Alfred wishes it would never end.


_Here I am waiting. I'll have to leave soon. Why am I holding on? We knew this day would come, we knew it all along. How did it come so fast? This is our last night but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep 'cause I know when I wake I will have to slip away._

Alfred was trying to fight to keep his eyes open. His heart ached as he watched the girl beside him. He wanted to sleep; he wanted to slip into peaceful unconsciousness and try to forget everything that was going on inside his head. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to get out of the bed and never hold her again. His heart broke at the thought as silvery moonlight shined in through the large, floor-to-ceiling window.

"_(n/n)_," the American murmured, tears forming in his blue eyes. He gently rubbed his thumb down her cheek, reveling in the beauty of her face. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was a mess around her slender face. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed easily, dreaming of anything except about what they both knew was coming in the morning.

"Mm, Al," she muttered, curling towards the blonde and burying her face in his chest. "I… I love… you," she breathed. Alfred choked back a sob and held her against him. He let the clear, shining tears slip down his cheeks into her hair as he shook quietly. Why? Why did he have to do this?

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. 'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah._

He held onto her tightly, needing her warmth to comfort him. He pulled his head back, looking out of the windows at the dark night sky. He _needed_ her. He would die without her and they were making him leave her. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay right here for the rest of his life, never having to move again. He just wanted to hold the girl in his arms forever.

He held her as close as he could, trying to make sure he didn't wake her. Her breath washed against him and his sighed. He would never feel this way again. He would never feel his heart flutter in his chest, never feel the nervousness and excitement in his stomach as he kissed her. He'd never been weak at the knees until their first date and he saw her dressed up and he would never want it more after this.

He closed his eyes, trying to think back to everything they'd been through together. He'd never expected to fall in love, he was a nation after all, but then… she'd stumbled in out of nowhere and into his life. A little art shop on the corner street. She's rushed out and bumped into him, making her drop all her stuff and making Alfred spill his coffee all over himself. He was already late for the World Meeting and he was on the verge of crying out in frustration.

He'd looked up and seen her wide, _(e/c)_ eyes staring in horror at what she'd done. She'd apologized profusely, saying she would buy him another. He couldn't believe the beauty that was before him. Her messy hair was back in bun, strands falling around her face. She was wearing a paint splattered shirt and shorts and… no shoes. He'd commented on it and she blushed profusely.

"I forgot them as I left my apartment," she admitted sheepishly. He chuckled and helped her pick up her supplies.  
"How about, instead of buying me another drink, you let me see what you're working on?" he offered, falling into step beside her. She looked at him in shock, and then let a smirk cross her features.

"If you can keep up!" She took off running and Alfred wasn't far behind. He'd completely forgotten about the meeting.

_Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms, so beautiful. The sky is getting bright; the stars are burning out. Somebody slow it down. This is way too hard, 'cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave. This is my last glance that will soon be memory._

Alfred was pulled from his thoughts as _'s breathing sped up. He looked down and saw small tears trailing from the corners of her closed eyes. She shook her head slightly, clutching at Alfred's arm. He wrapped an arm around her, whispering quiet nothings in her ear. She calmed down, relaxing in his hold. She was perfect and beautiful. She was an angel and he was being forced to break both their hearts.

He looked back up and saw the sky outside. It was turning dark purple and light gray; there weren't as many stars doting the sky as before. His heart sped up and his throat was thick with emotion. _No. No please! Just stop time right now. I won't be able to stand it! Just slow down time if you won't stop it!_ He looked around and saw the clock on wall continuing to tick, his silent plea going unheard. Alfred took a deep, shuddering breath before looking back at _.

He very softly traced her jaw, her cheekbones, her eyebrows, the bridge of her nose. He didn't want to forget a single thing about her. She was going to be nothing but a memory soon. He thought about what she would look like when she woke up. She would be broken, crying hopelessly into her hands. He shook his head. He just wanted to picture her like this; right here and right now. The perfect picture of a beautiful, sleeping angel. _His_ perfect, beautiful sleeping angel.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. 'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah._

He carefully maneuvered out of bed, not wanting to wake _. They both hated goodbyes and decided it was better not to try any at all. He grabbed his jeans off the dresser and changed into them. He pulled on a button shirt and tugged his shoes on. He grabbed his Texas off the bedside table and stuck them on his nose. He looked back over at _, watching the sky get lighter and lighter behind her. He walked to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you. Please remember that and don't ever forget me," he whispered, letting a single tear fall and land on her cheek. He hurried out of her room, grabbing his bomber jacket and briefcase on the way. As he pulled the old WWII jacket, he felt his arms wanting to hold her. His legs wanted to walk the other way as he tried to walk towards the door without tripping.

He was debating whether to do something as he grabbed the door handle. He let a few more tears slip down his nose as he looked around the place he was leaving. Why did this have to be it? Why couldn't we just be left alone? We weren't doing anything wrong. We weren't hurting anyone else and yet they force us apart.

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over. I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want._

Alfred remembered how scared he was when the two of them had been watching a movie together at his house and the power had gone out. He had been absolutely terrified of the dark, scared of every shadow that he thought moved, of every little sound that the house made. Now he wished for nothing more. He savored the sweetness of the dark. It kept _ and him together.

He grabbed the door and pulled it open before he could change his mind. He walked down the not yet busy streets towards the World Meeting. He was fighting back the onslaught of tears, but he wasn't sure he couldn't hold out much longer. He walked to the building, entering briskly and walking down the hall.

"Alfred?" several nations asked as he walked by them. He wasn't normally this quiet, even in the morning. He was loud, boisterous and rambunctious. He was always yelling and talking about something or other. This morning he was quiet and reserved. He walked into the meeting and took his chair. Arthur noticed the change in his former colony the moment he walked in. He looked over and saw Ludwig looking at Alfred as well. They nodded to one another and walked towards him.

"Alfred lad, are you-" he tried talking to the American, but Alfred cut him off, sharp and cold, something Arthur had only heard once and had never wished to hear again.

"Don't. Do not think you two can come over here and talk to me and tell me this is better for everyone. I've just left the most amazing girl in the whole world, and her heart's going to be broken when she wakes up. She knows why I left and why we were forced apart. Don't talk to me right now England." Arthur practically jumped back in shock. He'd never heard him talk like this before.

"America, just because you cannot be viz one voman does not mean ze end of ze world," Ludwig stated, just as firm and stoic as ever. Alfred jerked his head up and stared, furiously into the German's eyes. Cold, sharp ice met furious, storming oceans.

"You wouldn't know. You have your little Italian to play with as you please. She was my life. She made time for me and loved me, and I loved her. You bastards have taken that away," he muttered the last part, burying his head in his hands and started to cry silently. Arthur went to try and lay a hand on his back, but a slender hand landed on the Brit's shoulder.

"Non mon cher. Let me and Matzew 'andle zis," Francis said. Arthur turned and saw the Frenchman and Matthew standing behind him. He fought with himself for a moment before nodding. He and Germany walked away, leaving the three nations alone.

"Al?" Matthew said softly, walking up to his brother. America only seemed to shake harder. "Alfred please talk to us." He looked up, eyes rimmed red with tears silently falling.

"I love her! I love her more than I've ever loved anything Mattie. I won't be able to stand being away from her." The Canadian pulled his twin close and let him cry. He knew how his brother felt. It was just the connection they had. They could feel the emotions of the other and he knew Alfred's heart was breaking and shattering into unfixable pieces.

"Francis knows how you feel. You may not remember her, but when I was younger, he told me stories about Joan of Arc. Do you recognize that name?" Matthew asked. Alfred looked up and nodded.

"She was ze first and only woman I ever loved. She was a fighter and an amazing woman and she 'ad actually agreed to marry me… and… and zen she was burned. Arzur burned 'er at ze stake," Francis told the American. The boy's bright, cerulean eyes went wide with shock and his jaw almost dropped. "I forgave 'im eventually. It took me a very, very long time to do so, but I did forgive Angleterre. I don't know much about zis girl, Alfred, but I'll try to talk to Arzur about zis silly rule, alright?" Alfred eyes filled with tears again and he nodded.

"T-thank you, Francis," he mumbled, sitting back and wiping his eyes. The meeting was announced and Matthew and Francis sat by Alfred so the conference could begin.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. 'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close._

I blinked slowly and winced at the bright sunlight dowsing my room. _Sunlight._ I turned my head quickly to look next to me. He wasn't there, there was a slight impression of where he had been laying earlier, but he was not there. I couldn't stop the flood of tears that hit and choked me. I dropped my head and cried. I knew he was leaving, we'd talked about it and I understood, but actually waking up and not having him beside me… it was more than I could take.

"Al," I whimpered, bringing my knees up to my chest. I heart throbbed and ached in my chest. I didn't know it would be this painful, not seeing him. I wouldn't… I couldn't deal with this pain. Alfred was a part of my life and I just wasn't willing to give that part up. I jumped out of bed and pulled out what was closest. A pair of sweats and a T-shirt. I didn't care, I just wanted to see him again.

I ran out the door and down the street, not locking my door behind me. Alfred had mentioned once where the meetings were held and I was pretty sure I remembered. I looked left and right as I ran and finally recognized to building. I rushed inside, ignoring all the looks that people gave me. I finally stopped for breath and saw a little boy of about twelve or so, dressed in a sailor outfit of sorts,

"Um… excuse me," I said, walking up to him. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know where the World Meeting's being held, would you?" I asked, desperation seeping into my voice. He quirked a strangely thick eyebrow suspiciously as me. "I need to talk to one of the countries. Alfred F. Jones. It's very important. Please tell me." He pursed his lips and then nodded.

"It's all the way down the hall on the left," he informed me. I was so happy I actually hugged the kid.

"Thank you so much!" I said and took off again. I didn't look back to see his reaction. I just threw the doors to the room open with a bang. Every head in the huge room turned to look at me. I only noticed one set of eyes however. They were sad, downcast and red rimmed from crying. Silent tears were still falling from his wide blue orbs. "Alfred!" I cried, running towards him.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. 'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah. Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah. Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah). Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_

The countries were listening to Germany yelling at them for the third time that morning when the conference room doors banged open. Everyone looked around and saw a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair fly into the room. She looked for a moment before she found what she was looking for, and he was staring back.

"Alfred!" she yelled and started running. Alfred jumped up from his seat and ran with all his might. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tackling him to the ground. Alfred's glasses flew off and _ buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm s-sorry, but I couldn't… I couldn't do it Alfie. I w-woke up and when you weren't there… I just… I couldn't take it…" she sobbed into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and helped them both sit up.

"Shh _. It's alright. I… I couldn't do it either. You can't imagine how much it killed me to leave you this morning," he told her. She shook violently in his arms, releasing all the hurt and pain. She was in his arms again. She wouldn't leave the safety of his strong, comforting arms ever again.

"What in the world?! There is a meeting going on!" Alfred looked up and gave Arthur a death glare, but before he could talk, someone else did.

"Angleterre, would you step outside wiz me for un moment?" Francis asked quickly. The Englishman's emerald eyes widen but he nodded grudgingly. He and Francis walked out briskly and shut the door behind them. _ looked up and saw everyone looking at her and Alfred. Somebody pushed their chair back and banged on the table.

"Alvight people! Meeting's adjourned for ze next zirty minutes! Go and do vhatever it is you unawesome people do!" The voice was loud and slightly cocky, but _ found what he said hysterical. She heard rustling and everyone shuffling about and then she saw someone kneel down in front of her and Alfred. He had white, almost silvery hair and pale white skin. He had deep, ruby red eyes and a funny smirk plastered on his pale lips. "Hi zere frau!" He was definitely German.

"Hi," she said, turning so her back was pressed against Al's chest. He chuckled and stuck his hand out. "_," she said shaking his hand.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, ex-personification of Prussia and current personification of East Germany," he said proudly, sitting crisscross in front of them. She chuckled and nodded. She looked as Matthew sat down next to the Prussian. She'd met Matthew a few times before and knew that he and Gilbert were together the moment he rested his head on his shoulder.

They all talked for the next twenty minutes or so before the meeting restarted. Alfred refused to let _ sit in a chair, so she was placed in his lap where he declared she was going to stay. She blushed profusely and buried her face in his hands. Francis nodded at Arthur and the blonde stood up, shuffling his feet and playing with his fingers.

"We've come to the decision that there are no complications with a nation personification having a relationship with a mortal." He finished almost tiredly and sat back down. All the nations mumbled a bit and _ looked back at Alfred, a huge smile gracing her lips.

"I love you Alfred!" she said and kissed him, not caring about everyone watching. Alfred laughed and looked at her.

"I love you too babe. I'm sorry I ever tried leaving," he said, pulling her into a hug. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. I'm not ever letting you leave me again though. I don't think I could take it twice," she mumbled, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Me either hun, me either."


End file.
